Summer Love
by AnnaFIRTH
Summary: Rick and Kate meet at the Hamptons and spend, together, the summer of their lives. What happens when September rolls in, and they have to say goodbye? Totally AU.
1. Chapter 1

_**(READ THIS PLEASE, IT'S IMPORTANT!)**_

_**HELLO BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE! How are you all doing? I know what said I about taking sometime off fanfiction but Maths class was damn boring on Thursday and decided to write this. **_

_**It all started with me getting emotional over One Direction songs; and then Summer Love popped out. So blame this stupid perfect song and my imagination.**_

_**This story is about Rick and Kate, as teens; let's say Rick's 19(first year at university) and Kate is 18(just finished High school). They meet at the Hamptons, just after classes finish and from there they start to see each other and have the summer of their lives. **_

_**Rick is a normal guy from the Hamptons, he writes, yes, but her mother (Martha) isn't an actress in this story (you will get to know her in the upcoming chapters, don't worry.) Also Kate is a different girl.**_

_**Everything's perfect until September arrives. What will happen when they have to say goodbye and continue with their lives?**_

* * *

Rick sets the pen on the wooden table and re-reads her English literature exam once again. After a long read and some grammar corrections he slips the pen into his pocket and stands up to walk to the teacher and hand him the test.

"Have a nice summer Mr. Graham." He says flashing a smile.

On his way out grabs his brown bag and opens the door to step out the classroom.

"Finally!" He murmurs in excitement

He runs all the way to his dorm to get his bag and leave as soon as possible to the Hamptons. _Home_! Where he would be spending all summer. Two full months to relax and work, for sure.

After a two hours trip he finally parks outside the small but comfy house in front of the beach and walks inside with all his stuff. His mother should be getting home sometime next week so he is, for now, alone.

'It feels good to be back home' Rick says as he lets himself fall on the mattress. The Hamptons is his place; his real house apart from the NYU dorm, which isn't bad but his bed is more comfy. He has all his stuff pasted on his bedroom walls; all the medals and football cups; every diploma of his different achievements, and most important his childhood memories.

* * *

Summer 2013 and here he is again. Dressed in blue shorts and his brand new Hollister shirt; complementing his nice clothes, a brown apron that couldn't be more broken. It has been his for four years now, and his boss still does not agree in getting him a new one.

He works at the most popular day-bar in the Hamptons; he enters at 9 o'clock and then gets the afternoon free, so he can hang out with some of his friends.

"Rick! I need you around this afternoon." Jeff, his boss, says through the kitchen window.

_Dammit._

"Sure Jeff, no problem." _Not cool_, now he won't have time to go to the mall and nor meet his friends for their welcome reunion.

Hours go by and people keep coming in and out; Rick actually loves the job because he gets to know tons of people and they also get to know him, so every time he steps outside for a walk everyone salutes him, makes him feel loved in, a way.

"Rick!" He hears a familiar voice yell, "How are you doing man?" He turns around to find one of his friends. Chris.

"Hey Chris. I'm doing okay. How are you?"

"I'm fine. You working late?"

"Yeah…" Rick sighs, "Sorry I can't make it to the reunion."

"It's fine. We're doing it here, so you can always sneak in."

"Oh cool."

"Yeah, the guys should be here any minute." The blond teenager explains.

Chris is a good guy, one of the best of his gang. The other four are sometimes too arrogant and Rick does not like that; guys that keep flashing themselves around make him sick.

"I'll go get us a table okay?"

"Sure, go on."

* * *

Rick has all the milkshakes and coffees ready on the tray; he swings the door open and steps on the costumer's side of the shop. There are twenty tables set around the room and his friends, as always, have taken the one by the window, because it's the biggest. His five guy friends and four other girls, Christina, Rachel, Ashley and another, who does not seem familiar. She looks out of the place; while everyone is cheerfully discussing things through she's all quiet listening and nodding in approval.

"Hey guys!" Rick says standing in front of his group of friends.

"Rick!" Ashley greets him with a cheek-kiss. Ashley is by far the best of the three girls, and also Rick's ex-girlfriend. "How are you doing?"

"Working," He laughs, "But I'm okay."

"I'm glad." Says the girl sitting back on the chair.

"Here you go guys." Rick says setting all the drinks on the table. "I'm right there if you need me." Rick explains before walking back to the kitchen where he has to prepare some sandwiches for the couple sitting at the outdoors tables.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Rick is busily reading a sports magazine when he hears someone say 'excuse me.'

He lifts his head to see the mystery lady standing right in front of him, of course, at the other side of the bar. "Can I help you?" He politely asks.

The girl nods, "Can I have a bottle of water?"

"Sure. But you can get a free glass if you want."

"I don't like tap water."

"Oh... okay then." Rick says opening the fridge to grab a small bottle, "Here." He hands her the plastic recipient.

"Thank you." She replies shyly and they both fall in an awkward silence.

"So," He starts, "I've never seen you around, are you new?"

"I… uh, yeah. My parents are friends with Chris' so they just told me to hang out with him and his group."

"That's good."

"I guess." Kate says in a not-too-excited tone.

"You don't seem happy…" Rick states, trying not to overstep.

"I'm not good at new things."

"I see." Rick whispers as he presses his lips together, his arms crossed over his chest. He studies her as she finishes all the bottle of water. When she's half way through the last glass she coughs, causing the rest of the water to fall on her clothes.

"Here, these will help." Rick says handing Kate a bunch of napkins.

"Thank you." She replies taking the napkins to start patting them on her grey shirt, "Damn…" She whispers to herself.

"I have an extra t-shirt in my closet, if you want it?"

"Oh no, it's fine. I was thinking about getting back home soon, but thanks." She smiles up to him.

"It's not big deal, seriously." He says disappearing through the door. Seconds later he's back with an oversized NYU t-shirt, "Here. You can go change in the toilets."

"Uh… Thank you." Kate shyly says turning around, walking to the restrooms. Five minutes later, she's back with Rick's shirt on.

"It looks better on you." Rick laughs making Kate blush.

"I'll bring it back tomorrow."

"No rush…"

"I'm Kate by the way."

"I'm…"

"Rick, I know." She blurts out, "Nice to meet you."

"I guess I will see you around." Rick announces as Kate turns around to walk out the cafeteria.

* * *

_**So here it is. Thoughts?**_

__

_**The song that inspired me is SUMMER LOVE by ONE DIRECTION.**_

_**PS: If I get all my work and study done, I will try to update Could it be, you and me?, tonight. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello guys! **_

_**Especial chapter due to my love for tennis and tomorrow's Australian's open final.**_

_**Hope you guys enjoy it and as always thank you so much for reading, following and reviewing. Means a lot.**_

_**This chapter goes to Molyn aka DreamStatic_726 because she made me blush into dark red today and she's so awesome! So here you go Molyn this is for you enjoy it! Ps: Go follow her if you aren't yet. She's super friendly! **_

_**Also to Ris, with whom, I had a singing competition over twitter today. Love you girl! **_

* * *

_**"Rick, I know." She blurts out, "Nice to meet you."**_

_**"I guess I will see you around." Rick announces as Kate turns around to walk out the cafeteria.**_

* * *

Saturday rolls in and Rick has the day off so can sleep in. His mother is supposed to come home on Monday so he really needs to start cleaning his bedroom and the house in general because his friends came over last night and that meant messy living room plus sticky floor.

_Dammit._

He organized the dinner and movies night so he could see Kate again, but she didn't come. He had been waiting for her to show up with his shirt, not that he wanted it back, she could keep it if she wanted to; what Rick really desired was to see her again. Talk to her again and even invite her for a drink or just for a walk through the beach.

He jumps out of bed and walks down the stairs to the kitchen; he's hungry and needs some food before heading to the tennis court. Tennis Saturday and then volleyball at the beach. He's ready for some fun and _Oh!_ maybe Kate will come, another reason to finish breakfast fast and leave the house.

He parks at the club's garage, grabs his blue bag and racket and walks to the reception where Chris and Ash are already waiting for him.

"Morning." Rick greets both of his friends.

"Hey Rick." They both say at unison.

"So it's just us three?" Rick asks.

"No, Kate's getting ready, Christina is with her and Mat is about to arrive." Chris explains.

"So that makes us six… How are we going to play?"

"Yeah well… Kate isn't very good so…" Chris says

"So what?" Rick demands.

"She can just look." Ash replies.

"I can play with her. You four play a double." Rick states and leaves his two friends standing there. He hates when people are this mean. Kate had to sit down and look while everyone was having fun? _Not happening._

He asks for three tennis balls and when he's about to walk out the building he sees Kate walk out the women's restrooms.

_Wow. _In white shorts and his shirt. _Wait!_ His shirt?

"You're going to catch flies Rick." He hears her joke, stopping right in front of him.

"I don't care." He replies making her laugh.

"By the way, sorry I haven't returned you, your shirt…. I…"

"You can keep it Kate. I have more like this one."

"Really?!"

"Yeah it's fine and it looks better on you."

Blushing. She's blushing. "Thank you." She replies and they fall into a comfortable silence.

"So, ready to go?" Rick finally speaks.

"What about the others?" Kate asks as they walk pass them on their way out the reception.

"They are playing a double and I'm teaching you. Come on!"

"I… Rick wait, I can just watch. I don't want you to waste your time on me."

"Nothing else I rather do." He states placing his left hand on Kate's upper back to guide her out.

They walk to the court in total silence; shoulders nearly brushing, but Rick's to scared to move closer to Kate. He barely knows her after all.

"Okay, let's see what you can do." Rick says as he opens the door to let her in first, "Ladies first." He nods with a huge smile on his face.

Kate walks to one side of the court and Rick to the other. "Ready?" He yells.

"Bring it on." Kate shouts back.

Rick lets the ball bounce before hitting it and Kate responds to it. She's not that bad after all.

They keep the game going and Rick is amazed. Kate isn't a pro but she sure defends herself. "Do you want to play a set?"

"A set?"

"Yeah. You know to six games…"

"Oh yeah, sorry. I still have to learn some tennis vocabulary." She smiles.

"Okay, let's do this then. You serve first." Rick says handing her three balls.

"Rick…" Kate calls him when he turns around to walk back to the end of the court, "I don't know how to serve."

"Oh… Okay, let me help up." He says jumping over the net.

"Impressive." Kate utters.

"Yeah, well thanks." Rick brags, running a hand through his soft hair. "Okay so, your left foot goes here," Rick squats in front of her, moving Kate's foot to its proper place, "Then the right about twenty centimetres apart from the left. There you go." He says standing up again. "Then you grab the ball with your left hand and throw it up to hit it with the racket. Okay?"

Kate nods. She gets ready for the move and throws the ball up, but it falls to the floor before she's able to hit it. "This is difficult…" Kate whispers grabbing the ball again.

"Here, let me help you." Rick says placing his racket on the floor before walking up to her. He's standing behind Kate now, too afraid to touch her.

'Here we go Rick. You can do this.' He tells himself.

Rick moves his right arm over Kate's and places his hand on hers.

_She sighs._

Continuously he moves his left hand to grab Kate's and moves his body closer to hers so moving as one is easier. "Okay, let's do it slowly and don't hit the ball, let it drop."

Kate nods, "Ready." She announces and moves both hands up in exact synchronization.

"Perfect. Now do it alone." Rick says and moves away from her. His hands were starting to sweat and he hated it.

Kate tries to serve again and she succeeds. "Amazing!" Rick squeals.

"Thanks for teaching me." Kate says shyly.

"Anytime!" Rick shouts running back to his side of the court.

They are 4-3, Rick leading, when their friends enter the court saying that it's time to leave and get ready for a volleyball game and lunch at the beach.

"Let us finish the set and we'll meet you there." Rick says to Chris, and then looks at Kate, who nods in approval.

* * *

Match point, Kate's serving and if she wins this point she wins the set and match. She serves like Rick has taught her and he hits the ball back making Kate run forward. She hit the round yellow ball again and Rick misses it.

_She has won. _

"Congratulations. You did pretty great!" Rick says meeting her at the net.

"Yeah, like you didn't let me win." Kate jokes.

"I didn't…" Rick lies. Of course he has let her win, he knew that would make her happy. "Come on let's go find everyone."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later he sees her walk out the restroom in the same clothes, but can see the blue strands of her bikini, and she's also wearing flip-flops. "Ready to go?" He asks trying so hard not to stare at her.

"Yeah."

"Let's go then. I'm driving."

Barely five minutes later they arrive at the beach and spot the gang playing in one of the volley courts. Rick doesn't know why or how but he reaches for Kate's hand and together they run through the beach until they reach their friends; as much as it hurts he lets go off her hand and sees her blush.

"So where do we go?"

"Rick comes with us." Chris says throwing the ball up and catching it again.

"Okay Kate's with us." Ashley tells Kate.

"I'm going to win now, Kate." Rick winks at her before leaving to his side of the court where he's told to place next to Mat.

The teenage boy looks at Rick and moves closer to him. "She's hot." Mat sighs looking at Kate, who's getting ready to play.

"_She is beautiful!"_ Rick states hypnotized with his new friend; he can't take his eyes off her and when Kate lifts her head up she sees Rick looking at her and shyly chuckles. Rick pulls of his best smile and makes the 'I'm looking at you' move with his fingers; she replies with the same movement and then puts a strand of hair behind her ear.

_Indeed, she's so beautiful._

* * *

_**Thoughts?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello again! Thank you for following, commenting and best of all reading! :)**_

_**Enjoy this chapter and sorry is a bit short.**_

* * *

_"__She is beautiful!"__ Rick states hypnotized with his new friend; he can't take his eyes off her and when Kate lifts her head up she sees Rick looking at her and shyly chuckles. Rick pulls of his best smile and makes the 'I'm looking at you' move with his fingers; she replies with the same movement and then puts a strand of hair behind her ear._

_Indeed, she's so beautiful._

* * *

"Do you want a ride home?" Rick asks when Kate and him reach for his car on their way back from the volleyball game.

"Uh, no it's fine. My mom is at the mall so I guess I'll walk there."

"I'm going to the mall to get some food for tonight; so, come with me?" Rick asks flattering a smile.

"Okay." Kate agrees.

Just after the volleyball game ended, the group decided to have dinner at Rick's and then go out for a while.

* * *

Barely five minutes later, Rick parks at the mall's parking and both, him and Kate, get off the car and walk inside the huge building.

"So, what do you need?" Kate asks.

"Pizzas for tonight and coke, then butter, chips and pasta. The pizzas are on the second corridor, and the rest in the frozen food section." Rick explains.

"Okay then let's go."

When they have everything, Rick pays for all the stuff and they step outside again. Rick is talking about some crazy story that had happened to him recently, while he still was in NYC and Kate can't help but laugh.

_The guy is too funny._

"So, what time is your mom coming?" He suddenly ask.

"She should be here already…" Kate says checking her phone once again.

"So Kate, I don't know much about you…"

"What do you want to know?" She asks.

"I can say you are what? Eighteen? Probably nineteen like me?"

"Eighteen."

"Good, and also by your behaviour I'm not afraid to say that you are scared of something? Someone?"

Kate shakes her head, "I was. Not anymore." She states and sees Rick ready to continue with his theories, "I rather not talk about some things. Not yet."

"Dropping the conversation right here." He says smiling down at her.

She's shorter than him, not much, but still. He can say Kate is special, there's something about her that drags him in. Something she isn't ready to tell, yet, but he is willing to give her time, because he believes waiting for her to open up is worth it.

"I was wondering if you'd like to play tennis sometime next week..."

"You want me to beat you again, don't you?" She teases stealing a smile from his face.

"Oh Kate, Kate! I'm gonna make you suffer."

At the other side of the parking, Johanna has already parked and is watching her daughter talk with an unknown guy. She looks, _happy?_ Kate is smiling and laughing at what the pretty boy next to her is saying so she decides not to interrupt her daughter's conversation and enters the supermarket.

She gets a few things and steps outside again to, now, see Kate explaining something to the boy. She had always been a really shy girl and barely spoke to people she wasn't comfortable with, but she looked like she was having a good time with her new friend.

"Kate," She says causing her daughter to suddenly cut the conversation with Rick.

"Oh, hey mom." Kate says, suddenly feeling uncomfortable with her mother's interruption, "we, I… This is Rick." She stammers.

"Hello Rick, nice to meet you."

"Likewise, Mrs…" _Oh crap_, "Kate, how come I do not know your surname?" Rick asks embarrassed, but when Johanna starts laughing and he relaxes.

"It's Beckett." Kate states.

"Nice to meet you Mrs Beckett." Rick states extending his right hand to Kate's mom, who blissfully accepts it.

"Same, Rick." Johanna says and they fall into a comfortable silence until Johanna speaks again, "You want to come home Kate? Or should I pick you up later?"

"I'm coming with you." Kate replies, "I'll see you tonight Rick. 8pm right?" She asks, now looking at the boy awkwardly standing between her and her mom.

"Sure. Remember to bring a swimsuit, towel and this stuff."

"Okay, see you then." Kate says turning around to follow her mother to the car.

* * *

"Rick looks nice." Johanna comments when, both, mother and daughter enter their house.

"He is." Kate agrees.

"Good looking too." Johanna smirks.

Kate sighs and lets out a little laugh, "He's not that bad_." He is really good looking, _she says to herself.

Those blue eyes, pretty face, dishevelled hair and a messy stubble. Indeed, Rick was handsome, and hot? She hadn't seen him shirtless but she believed so.

He was like one of those sought-after guys, but he really didn't seem to care. He was a simple guy, of course she didn't know him much, but she could see it.

"Kate?" Johanna says for the third time.

"Yes mom?"

"Stop thinking about Rick and help me out, will you."

"I am not…"

"Oh come on!" She teases, "It's all over your face."

"I am not." Kate states.

"It's okay to like someone Kate, I know you haven't been able to…"

Kate cuts her mother off, "Mom let's just not talk about the past two years okay?" Kate comments in a sad tone, "I just want to be myself again. Have a good summer, meet people, make new friends and forget about that-."

"Yeah sure, just let me know if you have any problem." Johanna explains entering the kitchen.

Kate stands there, at the middle of the living room, trying to forget the past two years. Twenty-four months of craziness and illness. Seventy hundred and thirty days, that are now past for her; a period of time she'd rather erase from her mind.

_What matters now is the present and new experiences._

* * *

_**Thoughts?**_

_**We're going to talk about Kate's past soon. I didn't want the story to go this way but this came to my head after watching a certain movie. **_

_**Also let me make something clear, Jim Beckett is alive, he hasn't appeared yet, but he is around!**_

_**ALSO, I FINISH EXAMS TOMORROW SO BE READY FOR NEW CHAPTERS!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY PEOPLE!_**

* * *

Kate steps out dressed in a blue summer dress and a grey bag hanging off her shoulder.

"Where to Katie?" Her dad asks following his daughter the car.

"Rick's house, two blocks away from the mall."

"Okay."

Jim drives in complete silence to Rick's house. When they get there Kate spots Rick setting the barbeque, so she says goodbye and thank you to her dad and jumps off the car.

"Hey there!" She greets Rick.

"Kate, hi!" Rick says stepping into her, "I like the dress…" he stammers, "I mean, you look lovely." He mumbles shyly and nervous.

"Thanks." She replies shyly, "You look good to."

Rick's wearing jeans a white V-neck with a blue and grey plaid shirt over it.

_Okay, the guy knows how to dress up._

"So, uhm… Do you want to help me prepare dinner?"

"Sure…" Kate says following Rick inside the house.

He walks pass the living room and all the way to what Kate imagines is the kitchen. She doesn't know what to do so she just follows him. When she enters the small room she sees him looking for stuff in the fridge.

"What do I do?" She asks when he finally has everything set on the counter.

Rick lifts his head up to look at her.

_Damn she looks amazing in the summer-ly dress._

"Uh… well you could…"

What is there to do really?

He's about to speak again when his phone goes off.

"Hey Chris! What? No… yeah sure, but why don't the others come by? Oh… well see you later." Rick ends the call and smashes his phone on the counter.

"Are you okay?" Kate's voice brings him back to earth.

"Yeah, sorry about that." He explains pointing at his phone, "They always do the same… and it's starting to piss me off…Every time I organize a dinner and have everything ready they call in and cancel." Rick explains bringing his right hand to his face in desperation, "I just…" _Just what?_

"So, they're not coming? Any of them?"

"None." He shocks his head.

"Oh…"

"Yeah oh!" He huffs leaning against the fringe, "Apparently, Mark, a rich weekender, invited them over for dinner."

"Why would they choose him over you? I mean, you're their friend."

"Yeah I think I am, but Mark is like the coolest guy around. He lives in one of these mansions and owns every new technological device."

"I see… But why aren't you invited?"

"The guy hates me because, I apparently made out with his girlfriend, which I didn't believe me…"

"Well at guess it's just me and you then." Kate states and sees him smile again.

"You really want to stay?" Rick asks just to make sure he has heard her saying _just you and me, then._

"I'm already here, right? So why not?"

"Sure, yeah. Okay." Rick stammers, "So, we could just make some pasta and plan another barbeque some other day…" Rick suggests.

"Sounds good to me." Kate says helping him put all the meat back to the fridge.

* * *

Rick turns the radio on and hands Kate an apron as he gets an extra one for him. He accepts to boil the pasta while he watches Kate do the carbonara sauce beside him

When everything is ready, and the table is set they sit down on, face to face, and start dinner.

"Tastes good." Kate says breaking the silence.

"Thanks for helping me." Rick says softly, his eyes lost in her beautiful face, "So, Kate…"

"So, Rick…" She shoots back.

"You starting college on September, right?"

"Yes!" Kate replies cheerfully.

"Where to?"

"Stanford."

_Oh._

"Sounds nice." Rick states. _Of course sounds nice, she's going to one of the best universities in the world. _

"I'm really excited actually, but nervous at the same time."

"Don't be, college is amazing. I'm having a nice time at NYU. I know it's not Stanford but I'm doing good."

They spend all the dinner and more talking about college and everything there's to do once you're there. Rick tells Kate all about the extra activities, sports and also gives her a bit of advice for her first day.

* * *

"I thought maybe… we could play tennis tomorrow morning." Kate suggests shyly as they step on the beach.

The sun is disappearing behind the horizon and she's sure she hasn't seen anything as beautiful.

"I'm working tomorrow and my mother is supposed to be back from Chicago."

"Oh-kay, well some other day then."

"I work every morning except weekends, but I'm free all afternoons. What about Tuesday?"

"Tuesday sounds good." Kate says and stops walking to watch the sun disappear behind the blue water of the sea.

"You know, I was wondering…" Rick begins but stops talking when he turns his head to expect to find Kate next to him as he walks but she's not there. _Kate?_

Turning on his shoes he spots her barely ten metres behind, staring at the horizon. He decides not to interrupt her; he lets her take her time, because she feels like she needs to be alone now. He doesn't say anything but he walks up to her and stands behind her, watching the sunset over her shoulder.

"This is beautiful." Kate sighs as sun finally vanishes behind the horizon.

"You're beautiful." Rick says and suddenly regrets it. _Dammit Rick._

He hears her giggle and he relaxes. _Thank God._

"I am not." She says turning around to face him. His eyes are really something and his face is so perfectly shaped.

"You are." He whispers bringing his hand up to cup her cheek.

_You shouldn't have done that, idiot. _

She doesn't blink, but neither pulls away so Rick runs his thumb over her cheek and then lets his soft hand fall onto her neck.

Kate shivers. This is all so new to her; she's nervous and looks uncomfortable.

"Sorry about that." Rick apologizes for overstepping.

"No… You don't have to, it's fine." Kate says softly touching his arm, "This is new to me Rick."

"What's new?" He asks.

"Uh-, this…" She tries to explain moving both of her hands in the space between them, symbolizing what they have. Them_. Their, what friendship?_ "I'm new at being _friends_ with a guy…"

Rick frowns and makes lets her continue speaking.

"I, uh…"

"Kate it's okay I'll back off, don't worry."

"Don't do that." She immediately responds, "I just forgot what it felt like feel special, to have a connection with someone."

"You feel the connection? Because I totally do and gee…" Rick huffs smiling at her.

_They are in the same page._

"I do feel it, but I don't know if it's a good idea…"

_Damn._

"Why not?"

"I'm scared…" Kate shyly declares.

"Don't be…" He comforts her cupping her soft cheek, again. She leans into his touch because it just feels so good, and he's amazingly hypnotizing, "Come on, I'll take you home." He says moments later.

He doesn't think it twice and takes her hand.

_Home?_ It's only 9.30pm; but she gets it. He's just trying to help her by giving some space.

* * *

Kate leads Rick to her place and when they arrive he cannot believe his eyes.

Damn she has a big house. Not the typical Hamptons mansion but still.

_What was he thinking?_

He parks the car in front of the door and walks around the car to open the door for Kate.

"Thank you." She whispers.

"Wow Kate!" He can't help himself.

"It used to be my grandparent's beach house but they don't come up here much lately so it's just me and my parents, now."

"It's amazing."

"Too big, though."

"A bit, but still."

They walk to the porch and stand awkwardly in front of the wooden door.

"See you tomorrow?" Kate asks.

"I work till 2pm., but stop by, we could have lunch."

"I don't want to intrude in your work hours…" She makes up an excuse.

"I rather have the company of a beautiful girl than having lunch with my ugly boss." He jokes to make her laugh.

"I accept."

"1 o'clock sounds good?"

"Yeah." She beams and feels her cheeks burn.

Rick steps in and kisses her cheek, letting his lips stay pressed to her soft skin for longer than socially accepted for two people who barely know each other.

_But, Oh! It just feels so right!_

When he pulls away Kate's eyes are closed, "Until tomorrow, Kate." He says softly when her green eyes are visible again.

"Good night." She says breathless.

_How can a guy you barely know make you feel this ridiculously speacial?_

* * *

_**Thoughts?**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thanks for reading, commenting and following, you guys are the best.**_

_**Also sorry for late updates… I know I suck and I'm sorry.**_

* * *

_When he pulls away Kate's eyes are closed, "Until tomorrow, Kate." He says softly when her green eyes are visible again._

"_Good night." She says breathless._

_How can a guy you barely know make you feel this ridiculously special? _

* * *

Rick wakes up the following morning with a huge smile on his face; recalling his fun night with Kate he jumps out of bed and takes a quick shower. Five minutes later he walks into his room again and open his closet. He stares at the clothes way too long for just a normal day. But today, indeed, isn't a normal day.

He has a lunch date, or not_, but he likes the sound of date_, with Kate and he wants to look good; handsome and well dressed. He finally takes a blue t-shirt and white shorts; then slips his feet in his favourite TOMs shoes and puts an extra t-shirt and a V-neck cardigan on his back and leaves his house.

It's 12am when some of his friends enter the bar and walk directly to him.

"People say that you had dinner with this new hottie weekender last night…" Mark jokes making the other guys laugh.

Rick ignores him and continues to prepare two milkshakes. He knew this was going to happen and he didn't want to get angry and say or do something he would probably regret later.

"Her name is Kate." He states, his eyes focused on his work.

Mark doesn't respond to Rick's statement, he just watches him work.

"Now it's my time to take her away from you…" Mark says.

"Mark…" Rick groans, "I didn't make out with your ex-girlfriend, but if you want to believe so that's not my problem. Tell you something though," Rick states in an angry tone, "Touch Kate and we're gonna have problems."

"Are you threatening me?"

"No. Just warning." Rick responds and cuts the conversation.

* * *

Kate, at the other side of the village, is helping her mom out with housework. Her dad left to the city for two days, and being alone with her mom is something she always looks forward too, she loves their girly times.

"What do you want to have for lunch Katie?" Johanna asks dropping an empty box to the floor.

"Sorry mom, I won't be having lunch with you…"

"Is there somewhere you need to go?" Johanna asks and Kate blushes a little.

"I'm having lunch with someone…" Kate shyly says.

"You can just tell me you're having lunch with Rick…"

"Fine, he invited me yesterday. He works in this bar and has a break at 1 o'clock…"

"I'm happy you found him. He seems nice." Johanna softly smiles at her daughter. Kate looks happy and excited; she hasn't had the opportunity to make friends in a while, and seeing her smile and friendly with someone, even more, with a guy; is a good thing.

"He is hilarious too."

"That's a plus."

"Yeah…" Kate sighs recalling all the times he made her laugh during their dinner, "He's not a weekender, that's what makes him different from others."

"Oh, that's nice."

"He's awesome at tennis, and he still let me beat him the first time we played the other day."

Johanna laughs, "That's what boys do when they want to impress a girl."

Kate lets out a little laugh and decides to leave the room before her mom has the opportunity to continue with the conversation.

She climbs up the stairs and enters her bedroom and walks directly to the wardrobe where she picks a summer dress and a pair of sandals.

"Mom, I'll be back later, okay?" Kate says briefly opening the kitchen door, where her mom is already preparing lunch for one.

"Sure Katie, have fun. Do you need a ride?"

"No, it's fine I'll just walk. I still have an hour."

Kate takes her time walking to the bar, and it's 12.40 when she finally gets there. She enters the small, yet nice building and sees Rick inside the kitchen talking to his boss. Without saying a work Kate walks to the bar and sits on one of the wooden stools; she lifts her head and looks up at Rick who smiles at her and mouths 'be right out', Kate nods and watches him move inside the kitchen.

Five minutes later he appears through the crystal door with two plates.

"Kate, hi!" He says setting both plates on the counter.

"Hello stranger." She jokes, "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing okay. You?" He asks her as he circles the bar to meet her at the other side. He doesn't know what to do. Should he just stand still or should he lean in and kiss her on the cheek.

"I'm fine and starving."

"We've got pizza today. I know it's not the perfect meal but…"

"Pizza is perfect, Rick." Kate cuts him off, looking up to meet his eyes and his happy expression.

Without saying a word Rick places his hand on Kate's upper back and guides her to the table by the window. He pulls the chair out for her and she nods thanking him for the nice movement; Rick lets his right hand touch her shoulder and squeezes it, "Be right back; going to get us something to drink."

Barely one minute later Rick is back with a strawberry milkshake with two straws. "Sorry I could only get one. My boss doesn't let me have company on my break time."

"I don't want to cause trouble…"

"Kate it's fine. He's about to leave, so don't worry." Rick explains and Kate nods.

* * *

They talk about everything and nothing in particular, while lunch. Kate watches him as he talks about his high school days and how he managed to bring his school tennis team to the finals, but then lost the competition. Rick adores watching Kate tell him things about her family and her school days up in Canada.

"You're Canadian… That's so cool!"

"That's what everyone says…"

"I mean it. I have a Canadian friend at NYU, he's a nice guy." Rick says leading the conversation to a comfortable silence.

"So, you're parents are going back to Canada when you head to Stanford?"

"Oh, no… We used to live in Vancouver but we moved to Seattle two years ago."

"Oh, why?" Rick asks and sees Kate's face turn blank, "It's okay, you don't have to answer, Kate."

"It's just something I don't like to talk about…" She apologizes dropping her eyes on the milkshake on the table. She knew she'd have to tell Rick soon, but she's scared. Out of her family and some long lost friends, no one knew the reason the Becketts had moved to Seattle.

After lunch Jake replaces Rick at the bar so he is able to drop Kate at her place and then go pick her mother up at the East Hamptons airport.

He drives Kate to her house with music playing on the background, and when they arrive Rick spots a woman on the porch. Must be Kate's mom.

He parks and circles the car to open the door for Kate.

"Hey mom!" Kate says to Johanna, who's now standing at the top stair.

"Hello you two!" She says walking down the five wooden stairs, "Nice to see you again Rick."

"Hello Mrs Beckett." Rick says shyly. He still has to get used to the whole meeting the parents situation.

"How was lunch?" she asks.

"Was good." Kate replies moving closer to Rick.

"We had fun." He agrees.

"Do you want to come inside, I made some cookies." Johanna asks the two teenagers standing in front of her.

"Actually I have to go pick my mom up. She just got back from Chicago and I haven't seen her since Easter… but, thank you."

"Next time, Rick." Johanna tells the boy.

"I was thinking we could have a swim later…" Rick shyly tells Kate and he sees her mom watching their interaction.

"Sure."

"I'll come pick you up." Rick says taking a step back, "Nice to see you again Mrs Beckett."

He walks back to his car and while he drives away he sees Kate wave goodbye with her mother by her side.

"I like this guy already." Johanna comments and Kate can't help but smile.

_She's starting to like him too._

* * *

_**Thoughts?**_

_**We're going to meet Martha in the upcoming chapter.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys I'm back. Sorry for the delay.**_

_**The chapter is long because I've made you wait a lot.**_

_**Enjoy :)**_

* * *

_"Mom!" Rick runs to his redhead mother as soon as he sees her step on the ground._

_"Richard!" She says wrapping her arm around her son. She has missed him so very much, "I'm so glad to see you again. I've missed you."_

"_Me too, so much!" The boy says finally pulling away from their hug, "Come on, I'll take you home."_

* * *

"How was Chicago?" Rick asks as he places her mother's dinner plate on the table.

"Was good. Tons of work." Martha explains.

She had been in Chicago for a month, from restaurant to restaurant for research. As a journalist, she had been asked by the New York Times to do a guide on the most important and exquisite restaurants of the country, and Chicago was her last stop. She had been travelling the whole country, state by state for the last year and she was finally glad to be home, with her son, but also ready to start writing.

"I'm glad it's finally over, but I've learnt a lot and been to a lot of beautiful places."

"Sounds like you had a nice time…"

"Yeah I did. Now I have the whole summer to write the guide."

"I'm sure you'll do amazing mom." Rick states.

"How have you been?" Martha asks taking a sip of wine. Rick softly smiles and takes a few seconds to reply, "Oh something's going on… I know that look."

"I've met someone." He finally tells his mother.

"Oh, that's good."

"Yeah, she's… wow."

Martha doesn't reply, she just watches her son adorably run out of words. "She's Canadian, and super friendly."

"Sounds like a nice girl, Richard. Is she in your class?"

_Class, wha-?_

"Oh no, mom. I met her like a week ago at the bar; apparently her parents are friends with Chris' parents."

"Ah, well maybe I should go introduce myself."

"No… I mean not yet, okay?" Martha nods, and Rick continues talking, "Kate's shy, like way more than me."

"Oh so your girl has a name." Martha teases him.

"She's not my girl…" And before Rick gets the chance to continue his mother cuts him off.

"Yet." She states and watches her son blush.

_Yet._ That's what Rick tells himself, because that's what he wants. Kate to be his girl, but he needs to get to know her better before that. He knows Kate's a private person and apparently has a past, a past that he desperately wants to know about, but he's willing to give her time.

* * *

Rick leaves her mother at home unpacking and drives off to Kate's. When he arrives she's not outside so he decides to knock on the door. A few seconds later Johanna opens the wooden door and cheerfully greets him. She's a nice woman, just like Kate.

"Hello Mrs Beckett!"

"I'm afraid Kate's not feeling really well Rick."

"Oh…"

"She has a massive headache and right now she's probably taking a nap."

"I'll come by tomorrow then. Tell Kate I said hi and hope she feels better soo-,"

"Mom?" Kate's voice echoes through the lobby.

"Kate!" Rick's face lights up in barely one second when he sees her dressed in sweatpants and a Victoria Secret hoodie. She indeed looks tired. "How are you feeling?"

'Crap, Rick's here and I look like a mess', Kate thinks walking down the few stairs left, "Hey Rick, I'm a bit better. My head doesn't hurt much now."

"I'm glad." Rick nods slipping his hand inside his jeans' pockets.

"How's your mom?" Johanna asks.

"Oh she's good but tired. She went straight to bed after unpacking. She said she'd come by someday, say hello." Rick explains to Johanna and then turns to Kate again, "Well Kate, I guess I'll come by tomorrow after work."

"Actually, I was about to start a movie. Do you want to stay?" Kate asks Rick and turns to her mother when she lets out a little giggle.

"Sure, yeah. But are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine to watch a movie, come on." Kate says turning around to climb up the stairs, "We'll watch it upstairs, okay mom?"

"Sure, you kiddos enjoy the movie. I'll be down here… doing, whatever." Johanna blurts out as she watches Kate and Rick climb up the stairs, two at a time.

Rick follows Kate all the way up to the second floor where there's a TV and a couch, perfect for only two people. "What movie do you prefer?" Kate breaks the silence, "I have the last James Bond."

"Skyfall?" Rick asks amused.

"Yup."

"I haven't seen it."

"My dad got it last week and I haven't had time to watch it yet, so let's start." Kate says setting the DVD player and then walking back to the sofa, where Rick has already taken the right side.

She shyly takes the left side and tries to sit as far from Rick as possible, but the couch isn't big, so their shoulders and arms are almost touching.

The movie starts and they both enjoy it in complete silence. Rick looks down at Kate from time to time and she does the same, trying so hard not to make it to noticeable. They are half way through the movie when Rick feels Kate's head fall on his shoulder.

At first he freezes and all kinds of situations come to his mind in barely a few seconds, but when he hears soft breath scape from Kate's mouth, he realises she's just fallen asleep.

No big deal. Or maybe yes.

* * *

Jim Beckett takes a deep breath as he finally manages to park his car in front of the house.

He's finally home and prays to not go back to the city again. As a lawyer it was his obligation to move where his clients where and his latest one appeared to be a famous pool player.

The middle-aged man steps off the car and makes his way to the entrance where he finds his wife reading a book on the porch couch.

"Love, I'm back." Jim says leaning down to capture Johanna's lips with his.

"You're home early, I thought you were coming back tomorrow." She says moving aside to let Jim take a sit next to her.

"Yeah, well my client has an early flight tomorrow, so here I am."

"How's Katie?" Jim asks.

Johanna decides not to spoil the fun, "She had migraine before dinner, but she's better now," she briefly answers.

"I'm glad she's fine," Jim says pulling his wife for a hug, "Missed you," He softly says stroking her hair, "Tell you something, why don't I get changed and we go for a walk?"

"That sounds good. Katie is busy anyway."

"Okay, be right back." Jim says dropping a chaste kiss on Johanna's forehead.

* * *

Mean while in the second floor, Rick doesn't know what to do. The movie has ended and Kate's still sleeping on his shoulder. He doesn't want to wake her because he just loves the feeling of her warm cheek on his shoulder and her forehead centimetres from his neck.

Rick moves his hand in search for Kate's. He carefully takes it from her lap and begins drawing circles on the back of her hand. She doesn't move, and Rick continues his work.

Jim Beckett steps into the house and drops his bag on the floor, followed by the keys on the nearest table.

He unbuttons the two first buttons of his shirt and takes his shoes off, "Feels great to be back home," he breathes out climbing up the stairs but suddenly has to stop.

_Kate's not alone. _

In fact there's a guy with her. He stares at the two teenagers and then realizes that Kate's asleep and the mystery boy is gently rubbing his daughter's hand.

_Oh!_

Jim walks backwards the few steps left and runs outside, to the porch when he spots Johanna grinning.

"Katie's not alone."

"I know…" Johanna laughs closing the book she was reading. Oh how she loves playing with his husband.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asks.

"I just… I didn't want you to freak out."

"I wouldn't-"

"Jim…" Johanna starts, forcing him to look down to meet her eyes, "You would've panicked and God knows what else."

"Well she's my daughter."

"And mine, but you don't have to worry about her. Rick's a nice boy, they are friends."

"Oh yeah? Do friends hold hands?"

"Jim you're being ridiculous…"

"I just…" He starts but doesn't find words to continue. She's his little girl and seeing her being able to connect with someone scares him a bit.

"Kate's happy, Rick is a great boy. Believe me." Johanna says in a calm tone, "I think Kate's finally starting to open up. Let her be the teenager she hasn't been able to be. She needs to erase the two past years of her mind, and I think Rick's helping her."

"Yeah, you're right. Okay, but I want to meet this Rick guy." Jim huffs.

* * *

Rick is still caressing Kate's hand when she begins to move. She opens her eyes to find her head on somebody's shoulder. She quickly moves away, "Hey Kate, it's okay." Rick says.

"Rick? What?, Oh the movie…"

"Yes the movie. You slept through it."

"I'm sorry," She apologizes putting a lock of her hair behind her ear, "I didn't want to fall asleep on your shoulder."

"That's okay. I can't ask for nothing more than having a beautiful girl like you sleeping on my shoulder." He softly beams at her and sees her blush, dropping her eyes down to find their hands connected. She stares at their joined hands and looks up again to see Rick staring at her.

"Hello guys," Johanna breaks their moment.

_Damn._

Rick immediately pulls away and turns to find Kate's parents looking at them in a mix of happiness and concern.

"Oh hey dad, you're back home early!" Kate says not moving from her spot the couch.

"Hello Katie." Jim says walking up to them, followed closely by Johanna, "You feeling okay?" he ask dropping his eyes to Rick.

"Yes, I'm better. Dad this is-,"

"Rick, right?" Her dad cuts her off.

"Yes Sir." Rick immediately replies standing up. _Awkward, awkward, awkward_, he says to himself.

Jim stares at the boy and then turns his head to look at his daughter who mouthing something to her mother.

"Nice to meet you Rick."

_Sigh. _Rick catches his breath and relaxes, "Likewise Sir," he accepts Kate father's hand and shakes it.

"Kate, we're going out for a while. Okay?" Johanna speaks.

"Sure, we're just-"

"See you later." Johanna says turning around, "Jim come on."

When Kate's parents finally leave, Rick sits down again, suddenly missing Kate's head on his shoulder. He misses her warm touch; her soft skin, but he doesn't want to make everything awkward so he just turns to face her and start a conversation.

* * *

"I thought your dad was going to kill me or something." Rick says as they walk down the stairs.

It was nearly 11pm and he needed to get back home and catch some sleep to be ready for work the next day.

"He's a bit overprotective."

"That's his job, after all." Rick says as Kate opens the door for them to walk out, "I guess," is all she replies.

Kate leans on the arm of the couch as he watches Rick awkwardly stand in front of her, playing with his hands. He looks nervous.

"Are you okay?" Kate asks.

"No… well yes… I don't know." Rick blurts out running his fingers through his hair, "I just…" _Dammit Rick, calm down._

He takes a deep breath and gets ready to start again, "I was thinking we, uh… Could go out someday. Like… I don't know maybe I could take you to dinner or something." Rick burbles, his eyes looking at the horizon and his right hand fingers tapping his thigh.

"Go out? Like…"

"Like a date." He cuts her off, finally letting out the words he wanted to say in first place.

"Oh!" Kate's face changes from intrigued to scared. Her eyes drop to her lap and she's now the one playing with her fingers.

"Uhm… Kate, we don't have to do it if you don't want to…" Rick suggest, "I can wait until you're ready, or maybe we could just play tennis, or I could teach you how to surf, also…"

"Rick," Kate cuts him off.

"What?" He says and his face immediately changes when he sees Kate's smiley face.

"It's just that… God this is so embarrassing!" Kate says covering her face with her hands.

"Hey…" Rick takes a step closer and places his hands on Kate's wrist. He carefully uncovers her face, "What's wrong?" he asks intertwining his fingers with hers.

"I've never had a date before." She finally states.

Rick freezes for a second and then he can't help but laugh, "That can't be possible."

"Well it is."

"Boys at your school were all dumb then." He says to make her laugh, "No, but seriously Kate, you never went out with a guy before?"

"I have, but not on a date, and it was a long time ago."

"Well then I'm glad to be your first." Rick says smiling at her.

"Me too." She accepts and Rick closes the distance shyly kissing her cheek.

"Until tomorrow, Kate."

"Good night." She says while watching him get into the car and driving away.

_She's still standing on the same spot when she moves her hand up to her cheek and caresses the spot where his lips had just kissed her good night._

* * *

_**Thoughts?**_


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry for the delay.**

**This goes to Aufa, cos everyone deserves a chapter dedicated to them :) You're awesome girl!**

* * *

Kate lays wide-awake on her bed when her parents get back from their walk. It's almost 1am and she can't sleep for one obvious reason named Rick. There's something special about him, something new that makes her feel good; and now if the whole becoming friends phase wasn't enough he had to go and ask her out on a date.

_Great._

"Kate?" He mother's voice interrupts her thoughts. The teenage girl turns her head to watch her mother step into her room, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah mom I'm fine." Kate replies, "I just can't sleep."

"How's that?" Johanna asks with a smirk.

Kate rolls her eyes at her. She knows where her mother's going and she doesn't want to talk about that. She's too shy.

"Oh come on Kate, you can tell me." Johanna insists.

Kate presses her lips together and finally finds the courage to speak, "He wants to take me out on a date."

"Oh that's lovely!" Johanna smiles at Kate who doesn't look happy at all.

"No mom, it's not lovely."

"Kate I know you're probably scared, because this is new to you but I'm sure Rick's going to take care of you."

"That's not what scares me mom." Kate says falling onto the mattress again, "I don't know what to expect. I'm a rookie at this, I don't know what to think, to do, what to wear…"

"Just be yourself and everything is going to be okay."

Johanna hugged her daughter as she kept on talking. They ended falling asleep, Kate's head on her mother's shoulder.

* * *

Rick and Kate had been texting back and forth for the past two days. He'd been stuck at work covering his friend so they hadn't seen each other for a while now.

It's 7pm when Rick manages to get out of work and ten minutes later he parks in front of Kate's house. He walks to the porch and knocks on the door. When Kate's pretty face appears at the other side of the door Rick can't help but smile.

"Hey!" She says stepping aside to let him in.

"Hi! How are you doing?" Rick asks.

"I'm fine, just finished watching a movie. What about you?" Kate asks leading him to the living room where she sits on the couch, Rick closely by her side.

"I've missed you." He blurts out more as a whisper but loud enough for Kate to hear. Rick searches for Kate's eyes and when they meet he winks at her. Kate wants so desperate to tell him she's missed him too, but she's too shy for that, so she stares at him and beams.

"Do you have something to do tomorrow?" He asks breaking the silence.

Kate shocks her head, "Great!" Rick exclaims, "I have a plan."

"You're not working tomorrow?"

"Nope, I worked this last two days so I could take tomorrow off and spend it with you."

_Wow._

"Really?" Kate asks to make sure she wasn't dreaming or heard him wrong.

"Sure!"

"What's the plan?" Kate asks getting impatient.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." Rick grins at her leaning back on the sofa.

"At least tell me what I have to wear or if I need-"

"Comfy clothes and runners. Oh and swimming suit and all these stuff."

"Okay." Kate nods, "You sure you don't want to tell me?"

Rick smiles up at her and shocks his head, "I like to surprise people." He explains looking straight to her green eyes. Her beautiful green eyes that just drag him in and sometimes it's hard to stare away. "I'll pick you up at 10am, is that okay?"

"Perfect."

"I have to go now, prepare everything for tomorrow." Rick says standing up and then walks to the door, followed by Kate, "Until tomorrow."

"Good night Rick." Kate says watching him awkwardly stand in the doorframe. He stares at her for a few seconds, and he finally reaches for her right hand and gives it a squeeze, "G'night Kate." He whispers walking out the door.

* * *

Rick had prepared everything the night before so he didn't have to wake up early in the morning and run through the house for every single gadget he wanted to take. Everything was already in the trunk of his car.

"Mom I'm going out all day with Kate." Rick says rushing inside the kitchen to grab the breakfast. He's running late, "I'll see you tomorrow morning." He yells running out again.

"Whoa wait!" Martha exclaims, making Rick walk backwards.

"What's up?" His head appears through the door.

"Why not see me tonight?"

"I don't know when I'll be back. I don't want you to wait up for me to arrive."

"Where are you talking your girl?"

"First off, she's not my girl and second it's a surprise, I will tell you tomorrow. See you later Mother." Rick says grabbing the car keys from the coffee table and closing the front door on his way out.

He makes sure everything is inside the car and then with music playing and sunglasses on he drives to Kate's house.

He parks in front of Kate's house and jumps off the car to find Kate's dad watering the plants that trace a path to the main entrance of the house, "Good morning Mr Beckett." Rick greets him walking closer.

Jim sets the watering can on the grass and smiles at the teenage boy standing in front of him, "Good morning to you too, Rick. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Is Kate inside?" Rick asks trying to avoid any awkward and uncomfortable conversation.

"Yes she is," Jim says and before Rick has the chance to take a step he speaks again, "Where are you two going?"

"Eh… The usual, beach, lunch, more beach and then dinner." Rick tries not to sound nervous.

"Take care of her okay?" Jim beams.

"I will. I promise." Rick states now with Jim's confirmation to walk into the house.

Even though the front door's wide-open Rick decides not to step in, so he presses de doorbell. "Come on in." Johanna's voice echoes through the house. Rick shyly steps in and looks around to see nobody but his shadow, "Hello?" he says a bit loud.

"Rick!" Kate's voice makes him chuckle. He turns around to see Kate walking out the kitchen dressed in brown shorts, a blue blouse and white converse shoes.

Classy and yet so simple. _Perfect combination._

"Hey Kate!" He walks up to her, "Good morning, sorry I'm a bit late."

"Nah it's fine I'm running late too." The girl explains making her way through the living room to walk up the stairs, "You can come up." Say no more, Rick follows her up the stairs and to the first floor where they reach for Kate's bedroom; quite a big space; white and light brown walls and a big window facing the sea. There were some box at one side, still unopened, "I didn't want to unpack everything because those are things I'm taking to Stanford." Kate explains to Rick.

"Good idea, packing and unpacking is the worst."

"It is." Kate says reaching for her bag, "Ready to go?"

"Sure. Breakfast awaits us."

Kate says goodbye to her mom and dad on her way out and when they reach for Rick's car she feels nervous and excited at the same time.

"You ready?" Rick asks starting the car.

* * *

They drive all the way to the beach in complete silence, Kate mesmerized by the beauty of the Hamptons and Rick trying so hard not to tear his eyes away from the road. He parks the car in front of the beach; he circles the car and opens Kate's door, "You know, I can open the door myself." Kate plays with him.

"I… just…" He stammers nervously.

"Rick relax I was just messing with you!" Kate winks at him, jumping off the seat, "So we're going for a swim?" Kate asks as Rick takes things from the trunk.

"Yes we are!" He says stepping on the warm sand, "But first let's have some breakfast." Rick opens his rucksack; takes a paper bag from it and hand sit to Kate.

"Oh you brought breakfast! Croissants wow!"

"I baked them," Rick states.

"Yeah right…" Kate laughs taking one croissant off the bag.

"I'm serious, I will teach you. Whenever you want."

"Yes please. They're delicious." Kate says taking a second croissant off the bag.

After a fifteen minutes walk through the beach looking for the perfect spot, Rick sets their towels on the sand and sits down on his.

He tells Kate, that even though the beach in quite empty, the west part is the best because it's less crowded and the water is more clean.

Kate's still standing when Rick takes off his shirt leaving him with only a Hawaiian swim short. Her eyes immediately travel down to his torso. She bits her bottom lip and when he tilts his head up he catches her staring. Kate looks away but _dammit it's too late! And oh, he's so fine!_

"Come on Kate, we're going for a swim!" Rick says standing up, "meet you in the water." He runs to the sea like a little kid and dives in.

Kate doesn't know what to do. She doesn't know if she's ready to open entirely to him. Explain everything about her past. But she has to, she trusts him.

Rick watches Kate awkwardly stand in the same place she left her but when she sees him looking at her she turns around and begins walking away.

"Kate!" Rick shouts trying to stop her. He runs to her and stops her by grabbing her wrist, "Kate," he says softly; "Are you okay?" he tries again.

"I… eh-, I don't know." She manages to say.

Rick reaches out with his hand and gently rotate her body, "Hey, it's okay. You can tell me." He sweetly says placing his thumb below her chin to lift her eyes to meet his.

"I'm scared." Kate whispers looking straight to his eyes. She takes a deep breath and continues, "Remember I told you I've never had a date before?" Rick nods, "Well there's a reason why I haven't, yet." Kate explains trying to calm down. She's going to open up to him, because she know he cares about her, and she trusts him, more than any of her older friends. Because for the first time she has a real friend, and Rick deserves to know everything.

"I uh, I've been sick for the past two years Rick. I was fifteen when I first entered the hospital because I had appendicitis, and after that the doctor found I had cancer in the right kidney," Kate stops and takes a deep breath. She looks up at Rick, who now has his hands on both of her shoulders, keeping her standing still. "Thankfully it was starting and I got surgery a month later and the doctors managed to extirpate the tumour and cure me. I remember waking up in my hospital room two days after the surgery and seeing my mom and dad staring at me like I was some piece of art in a museum. I felt so weak and powerless after the surgery that I can't remember much. I stayed at the hospital for an extra year because of eating disorder, I also got through that and then…" Kate trails off when she feels Rick's body pressed to hers, his arms around her. Keeping her safe.

When they finally pull away Rick reaches out to wipe away the tears running down Kate's face, "You're the strongest person I know Kate! I'm so glad you made it!" He says caressing her cheek.

"You're not going to run away?" Kate asks.

"What? Why would I do that?" Rick asks in concern.

"None of my friends came to visit me while I was in the hospital because they were scared I wouldn't make it and I just thought you would run awa-"

"I won't. I'm staying." Rick cuts her off.

"Really?" Kate's face brightens up.

"Yeah Kate, now let's go have a swim, the water is perfect." Rick grabs Kate's hand and walks her to their towels, but Kate looks scared again. She takes her shorts blue blouse off leaving her in a white undershirt. "I don't know if this is a good idea." Kate says reaching for her blouse to put it back on.

Rick steps near her and lips her head, so his blue sea eyes meet her green forest, "Why not?"

"I…" Kate starts but can't find the words to continue, so she takes her white undershirts revealing a red bikini, "This Rick." She says pointing at the big scar on her body.

_Oh._

"It's horrible." Kate says feeling the tears running down her face again.

"No it's not. It shows that you are a warrior and that you overcame the worst and now you're here. It's not horrible, it makes you who you are and I like you, _just as you are."_

* * *

_**Thoughts?**_

_**I wanted the whole date to be in one chapter but it ended up really long, so I'm splitting up in two. As soon as I finish the second part I will upload it. Thanks for reading :)**_

_**So this cancer thing occurred me when watching A Walk To Remember, if you haven't watch it go do it now! Jk, take your time but please do.**_

_**For the ones who have, don't worry about Kate's health, she's going to be fine :)**_

_**Also blame the cancer thing to a Spanish TV show that airs every Monday and is about kids overcoming Cancer and other difficulties, I know it may sound sad and depressing, but it's an awesome show. :)**_

Oh and I'm not a doctor, so sorry if there's something wrong related to cancer. I did do a little research tho :)


	8. Chapter 8

_**First off I'm really sorry for the delay. You guys have all the right to punch me on da face. Lol**_

* * *

_"It's horrible." Kate says feeling the tears running down her face again._

_"No it's not. It shows that you are a warrior and that you overcame the worst and now you're here. It's not horrible, it makes you who you are and I like you,__just as you are."_

* * *

They spend all the morning at the beach. Kate notices people looking at her but she avoids them. Rick stays close to her and has to fight the urge to run to some guys who can't tear their eyes from Kate's scar. "Rick it's okay. Don't worry", Kate grabs his arm to stop him.

They play beach tennis on the shore and once again, Rick lets Kate win, because he just loves to see her smile and do the little dance every time she wins the point.

"We should lay down for a bit. You look like you're freezing." Rick says and Kate is about to say no, but he's right, she could use some rest.

They walk back to their towels and Kate sits down on Rick's instead of hers, "Ops, sorry."

"It's okay. You can take mine, as long as I can take yours." He winks at her teasingly. Kate nods and Rick is about to lay down when he spots a book on Kate's bag, "What book is it?"

"The last song."

"Cute! Do you want me to read it to you?"

Kate smiles, "Would you?"

"Sure. Come here." He says taking her hand to make her place her head on his thorax. "Is this okay?" He asks, afraid of having overstepped.

"You're comfy." Kate says closing her eyes as Rick starts reading where she left off last night.

Kate ends up falling asleep but Rick keeps on reading. Thirty minutes later, she's woken up by Rick's stomach growling, "Someone is hungry," Kate laughs trying to stand up but failing miserably when she stumbles and ends up half on top of Rick. He freezes for a few seconds and when their eyes meet he doesn't know what to do. _Should he lean in? Is it a good idea?_

No, not yet. Rick flips them over and ends up on top of Kate, but without touching her. He lowers his head and drops a kiss on her forehead that makes her blush. "Come on. Let's get you lunch." Rick says putting his t-shirt on and helping Kate collect her things as she dresses up.

Rick drives back to his place for lunch. He knew that his mother wouldn't be there and thought it would be better and more private to be at home.

"So what has the chef planned for lunch?" Kate asks as they enter the kitchen. Rick turns to look at her with a teasing smile.

"You go outside and relax while I get everything ready."

"You don't need help?" Rick shakes his head and opens the door to let Kate outside. She spots a hammock at the back part of the garden and lays there, looking at the sky.

She lets her mind recall everything that happened on the beach. She's happy she had had the courage to open up to him and explain everything about her nasty scar. She had thought he would run away but no, he stayed.

'_I like you, just as you are_,' his words echo inside her head as she lets out a giggle. Is this what it feels really like someone? She felt butterflies in her stomach every time he looked at her and when he admitted to like her, she completely lost it. She felt special, unique and most of all valued.

"Kate" She hears a voice call her in the distance, but she completely ignores it.

"Kate," Now the voice is lower and closer; she opens her eyes to find Rick standing in front of her, "Are you okay?"

"Mhm, just thinking."

"Lunch is ready. You hungry?"

"I am."

* * *

They eat at the outside table, under the bright sun and the relaxing sound of the birds flying around. Rick has made pasta carbonara, what he claims is his speciality. After talking about future plans including a tennis match and Rick showing Kate how to surf they clean the dishes and go outside again.

"Do you know how to ride a longboard?"Kate asks as he closes the front door of his house and sees Kate reach for his longoboard that's leaning on the wall.

"I'm not a pro, but yes. Want me to teach you?"

"Sure."

They step on the street and Rick explains Kate how to place her feet, not too apart from each other, but neither too close. He takes both of her hands at first and she manages to hold herself surprisingly well.

By 5pm Kate's a pro. He doesn't know if she has fooled him and she already knew how to ride a longboard, or he really was a good teacher. "Wow Kate, you're good at this." He says when Kate jumps off the board.

"I like it. It's fun." She says letting her body hit the warm street floor, "I know you're gonna ask and I'm okay." Rick chuckles_, oh she knows him so well._

An hour later they are back in Kate's house. Rick's plan was to drop her at the door and run back home to get ready for dinner but Kate insists to walk her in. Kate's parents are no where to be seen so Rick tells Kate that he will pick her up in an hour and a half for dinner, dropping a kiss on her cheek he walks out the house, anxious to be back and take her to the real deal part of their day-date!

* * *

_**Thoughts?**_


	9. Chapter 9

Kate can't take it anymore, twenty minutes have passed since she stepped out of the shower to get ready for dinner with Rick, but there's just one tiny little problem. She doesn't know what to wear; she has tried on every piece of cloth in her closet but she still has nothing. Nada.

Not until a soft nock on the door startles her, "Katie, can I come in?"

"Mm-hm." Kate responds.

Johanna steps inside to spot her daughter staring at the empty closet, "What are you doing?"

"I don't know what to wear." Kate walks backwards to her bed and lays down, "I've tried everything on but nothing seems right," The teenage girl explains as her mother sits down beside her, "Rick will be here in forty minutes and I..."

"Shh Kate calm down, we will figure this out. Did he tell you where he is taking you?" Kate shakes her head, "Is it a formal date or just dinner?" Kate blushes at Johanna's words because she really doesn't know but the word_ date_ sounds too good to be true. Basing in a few movies that she has watched, a date means a guy and a girl having a formal dinner at a restaurant or somewhere romantic, involving candles and sometimes music. Will it be like this, Kate wanders; Rick is such a sweet guy so he must have planned the most amazing date.

"Formal, but not too much."

"Okay, I think I have the perfect attire." Kate's eyes light up at her mother's words and she sits back up, "Where's that blue skirt we bought last month?"

"Here," Kate says reaching for it.

"And that white blouse we bought at Zara?"

"On the chair."

"Okay so try them on and let's see." Kate obliges and two minutes later she calls her mother to come back to her room. "Fantastic."

"You think so?" Kate asks just to be sure the colours fit. Johanna walks up to her and makes Kate turn around to face the mirror hanging on the wall.

"You look gorgeous Kate." The middle-aged woman says hugging her daughter from behind.

"I... Just... what if I screw up mom? What if I don't know what to say or what to do?"

"You'll be fine Katie, don't worry so much."

"Did you fell like this on your first date?" Kate asks still mirroring herself and her mother.

"I don't really remember my first date but I do remember the first time I went out with your dad and I was dead nervous, I almost cancelled but at the end it went really well." Johanna explains and Kate listens carefully, "What I mean is have fun and don't be nervous. You know him Katie and he is a good guy, just enjoy it."

"Thanks mom." Kate lets her mother hug her for two more minutes until it hits her. She hasn't got any shoes, at least formal shoes that could fit her attire, "Mom can I borrow your clogs?"

"Sure thing Katie, just go get them." Johanna smiles. Her Katie is growing up and she doesn't think she is ready to give in just yet, but Kate is ready to forget the past and move on and she admires her just for that.

Kate emerges from her parent's bedroom all dressed up and Johanna can't help but smile, "You look beautiful."

Kate blushes and tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear, "What should I do with my hair?"

"Leave it down." Johanna replies walking down the stairs to leave Kate alone to finish up. She puts a little bit of make up, not too much because she barely uses it, and then also spreads some perfume.

Perfect. She is ready.

Now she just has to wait for Ri-, _Oh,_ knock on the door.

And nerves rise again. _Calm down Kate, you can do this_. She takes a deep breath and carefully climbs down the stairs. She had agreed with her parents that they would stay away when Rick arrived. She could hear them chat in the kitchen so she decided to go and open the door.

* * *

Rick had gotten ready pretty fast because he had picked his attire the night before, so he had time to get dinner ready and take it to the place they would have the meal at. He had never been this nervous for a date before; he wasn't the kind of guy that dated a lot, but there was something really special about Kate and he didn't want to screw up. He wanted everything to go perfectly well, but most of all make her happy, because after hearing everything she's been through Kate Beckett deserves the best, and he is willing to give her just that and even more.

He had picked up a pair of new jeans, brown shoes, a white-button down and a brown cardigan that he had tied around his neck. Not that it was cold outside but the weather changed at night, and even more at the Hamptons because of the sea.

Parking the car in front of Kate's house Rick reminded himself to calm down and have fun; there was no reason to panic. He gets out of the car and makes his way to Kate's front door; before knocking he takes a deep breath and patiently waits for someone to open up. What comes next leaves him speechless. She's standing right there in front of him and he is completely taken aback because she's stunning. So gorgeous.

"Wow. You… wow." These are the only words Rick manages to pronounce.

Kate giggles and hides her blushing face behind her hands, "Hey," Rick places his hands on both of her wrists, "No hiding, you look amazing." He slowly uncovers her face and winks at Kate who immediately responds with a huge smile.

"Thank you. You look great yourself." Kate says repeating Rick's movement, she winks at him and he responds by kissing her right cheek.

"Isn't your dad going to come out and say the typical, 'take care of her', and 'if you arrive past midnight I'll kick you out of the country'?

Kate laughs at Rick's words, "First off I told him to leave us alone, and second he hasn't done this before so I guess he feels a little out of place, if it makes any sense."

"Let's get out of here before he comes out."

-xxx-

Rick drives for about fifteen minutes until they reach a part of the Hamptons that Kate has never been too before, and Rick only once when he was younger.

"Here is where we are having dinner?" Kate asks looking around. There's nothing; only trees and she can also hear the sounds of the sea.

"Not technically here, but down there." Rick says, "there's a small private beach two minutes from here. What means that we will have to walk a bit, are you okay with the shoes you are wearing?"

"Is the path tricky?"

"Not too much, but I brought an extra pair of trainers for you to wear."

Kate smiles and decides to change because these aren't her shoes and she knows how much her mother loves her new clogs.

They walk for exactly two minutes, just as Rick had promised, until they arrive at what, indeed, looks like a private beach. It's really small and it has a wooden house in the middle of it. Close to the shore there's a table with three candles, two plates and chairs.

"We're having dinner here?" Kate asks stunned by the beauty of the place.

"Yep!" He replies proudly, "You like it?"

Kate nods, "It's perfect."

"You can take of the shoes it you want, walking on sand is complicated." Rick says as he takes his shoes off and rolls up the hem of his jeans. When Kate has _his _trainers off Rick takes her hand and they walk along the shore, letting the cold water hit their feet from time to time.

"Are you hungry?" Rick asks as they make their way back to where the table is settled.

"A bit."

Rick pulls out the chair for Kate to sit down and she obliges, "Such a gentleman." She teases and makes him chuckle. He moves his hands to cover both of her shoulders and lowers his head to whisper in her ear, "Be right back." Dropping a chaste kiss on her temple he turns around to walk in direction to the small house. Kate takes her time to admire the surrounding; there's a path of torches that lead to the house, where she can see Rick dance around the kitchen, giving the final touches to their meal. She stares at him thinking about everything they've been through since the day they met at his bar, to the amazing day they are spending together. He is doing everything for her and she is immensely thankful for it. She has never had a friendship like the one she shares with Rick, but at the same time she has never felt whatever she feels for him.

Is it love? She doesn't know. Because how do you know when you are in love? _No idea._ She has never been in love before, but if it feels something close to what she feels when she is with Rick then it must be pretty fantastic.

"What's going on in the pretty little head of yours?" Rick's voice breaks her thoughts. She looks up to find him balancing a big plate with a cover over it.

"Just thinking." Kate says as Rick sets the plate in front of her.

"Don't uncover it just yet." He says running inside the house again to come back seconds later with two milkshakes.

He sits down on his chair and gives her permission to remove the silver cover.

"Burgers, really?" Kate laughs.

Rick presses his lips together, "Well, I thought-,"

"Rick," She says reaching for his hand, "It's more than perfect."

The boy lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding and squeezes Kate's hand.

* * *

During the meal they talk about everything and nothing. Rick tells Kate more stories of his first year at NYU and she explains about her life back in Canada. Time flies by when you are in good company, they say, and it's totally true, because when Rick tears his eyes away from Kate, for the first time since he sat down, he can see the sun starting to set down behind the horizon.

"Wanna sit down and watch the sunset?" He asks, noticing that Kate has already finished her burger and all the French fries.

"Sure."

Rick take a big beach towel from behind a big rock and makes Kate sit down on it, so that she doesn't stain her perfect attire with the sand. "You thought of everything." Kate smiles making him sit down behind her, so that she can lean on his chest, "Is this okay?"

Rick chuckles moving his hand to caress Kate's upper arm, "It's perfect."

* * *

**_Here it goes._**

**_I want to apologize for the long wait, it was cruel from me to make you guys wait two months and I'm sorry. Life and holidays got on the way and of course other fics; but don't worry, I'm going to continue this story._**

**_I want to specially thank mudbloodandproud1996 for her lovely review and for encouraging me to continue this story. Thank you so much :)_**

**_-Anna_**


End file.
